WayHaught
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: No hay muchas historias en español de esta hermosa pareja, asi que por eso abre una serie de one shots. Quizás en el futuro haga una historia. Nicole Haught y Waverly Earp
1. Chapter 1

Diferencia de Estaturas

A Waverly nunca le había importado su estatura. Todos en Purgatory eran de estaturas normales según lo que ella había visto. Pero todos esos pensamientos cambiaron cuando había visto a la oficial Haught por primera vez. Al principio creyó que la oficial estaba usando tacones pero lo descarto inmediatamente.

Ahora la menor de los Earps desea poder ser unos centímetros más aletas para poder estar a la altura de su novia. Nicole Haught.

No importaba si se ponía tacones Nicole siempre le ganaba por unos centímetros.

-Hey Baby-girl que tanto piensas- preguntó Wynonna al ver a su hermana en otro planeta

-Porque Nicole es tan alta- respondió Waverly

-Seguramente se tomo la vitaminas cuando le dijeron- respondió Wynonna mientras le daba una mordida a una dona

-Pero porque tiene que ser tan alta- se volvió a quejar la castaña menor

-Esa es una buena pregunta pero míralo por el lado bueno, puede alcanzar cosas en la alacena que nosotras no-

-Tienes un buen punto- murmuró Waverly

Waverly por su parte siguió pensando en que nunca había salido con alguien que fuera tan alto. Era cierto Champ era uno o dos centímetro más al que ella pero solo eso, con él no tenía que ponerse de puntillas.

Pero como había dicho Wynonna había un verle el lado postigo a las cosas y una de esas cosas que era que podía usar las camisas de Nicole como vestidos, Nicole podría alcanzar cosas que ella no e indiscutiblemente los abrazos en las noches eran más grandes y acogedores así que ahora que lo pensaba bien,el que Nicole fuera tan alta no le molestaba en lo absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

Quien me Entiende

Waverly se movía de un lado a otro, la ansiedad la estaba matando poco a poco. Willa solo tenía dos días de haber vuelto de entre los muertos, y aunque Wave sabía que tenía que ser amable con su hermana mayor no podía, las cicatrices que de niña Willa se encargó de hacer seguían ahí y ahora se habían vuelto a abrir en un cerrar de ojo

Waverly salió de su casa para ir en busca de la única persona que no la juzgaría, la única persona que siempre le preguntaba ¿Estas bien?, la única persona que no se aburría de escucharle hablar sobre lenguajes muertos, sobre historia de 1901, o sobre los diferentes movimientos en el mundo del arte y la literatura, esa persona era Nicole Haught

La menor de los Earp aún no sabía que era lo que la pelirroja había causado en ella, desde el primer día en Shorty's todo su mundo había dado vueltas, esas miradas inocentes pero llenas de deseos, esos movimientos delicados y esa sonrisa coqueta la habían dejado demasiado confundida pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de que con cada gesto que la policía había hecho solo había ligado ganarse su corazón.

Nicole hacia cosas que Champp ni en los sueños más locos haría y eso era darle su lugar, como mujer, como amiga, como compañera, como ser humano. Nicole no la empujaba a hacer cosas que no quería, Nicole siempre se preocupaba por ella sin pedir nada a cambia

Wave dejo salir un suspiro para tocar la puerta del departamento de Nicole. Toco por segunda vez hasta que escucho un "Ya voy" espero hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja que le sonreía con sorpresa

-Wave—dijo Nicole con alegría al ver a la castaña frente a ella –pasa—

Waverly paso al lado de Nicole y se dirigió al sofá de la sala, Waverly miro al gato grisáceo en uno de los brazos del sofá y volteo a ver a Nicole

-Wave te presente a Jane Calamity—

-Es hermosa—dijo Waverly

-Lo es—susurro Nicole –pero dime que te trae por aquí—

-Solo quería salir de la casa—murmuro Waverly –con el regreso de Willa no me siento segura, sé que debería de estar feliz de que mi hermana no está muerta y de que está de regreso, pero…-

-Wave es normal que te sientas de esa manera, ella te lastimo y nadie puede olvidar las cicatrices tan fácilmente solo date tiempo para acostumbrarte y aceptar el hecho de que ella estará a tu alrededor—

Waverly asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de la oficial, Nicole no dijo nada mas solo se dedicó a ser el soporte que la castaña necesitaba, solo a ser el pilar que Waverly veía en ella

Waverly agradeció que Nicole hubiera llegado a Purgatory, porque sin ella quien sabes donde se encontraría en esos momentos.

-Gracias—murmuro Waverly

-No hay de que—murmuro Nicole abrazando más fuerte a la castaña


	3. Chapter 3

Donas

Waverly había comprado una caja de donas, sabia como Wynnona las amaba. El único error que la menor de las Earps había cometido era dejar la caja de donas en la mesa de la cocina, a la vista de Nicole, Wynnona y Willa.

Waverly había dejado la caja en la mesa ya que Dolls le había llamado porque tenía información de un libro sobre historia antigua del lenguaje en el mundo. Waverly se había emocionado que ni siquiera pensó en que sería mala idea dejar la caja a la vista de los monstruos come donas.

Luego de haber ido con Dolls a la Black Badge Division, Wave regreso a casa junto a sus hermanas y novia. Willa se había disculpado pro haberle disparado a Nicole y Nicole siendo la buena persona que es había aceptado las disculpas de la Earp mayor, provocando que Wynnona le hiciera burla por lo suave que era la oficial.

Waverly escucho risas provenir de la cocina y se dio en la frente con la mano, camino sin que las tres mujeres se dieran cuenta y lo que se había imaginado era lo que estaba pasando. Las donas habían desaparecido y las tres mujeres en esa cocina tenía la comisura de los labios llenos de chocolate y un café en las manos.

-Se comieron todas las donas—aseguro Waverly

Nicole, Wynnona y Willa se asustaron

-No—dijo Wynnona mirando su café

Nicole y Willa solo se asintieron, no sabían si estaban en problemas.

-Di eso cuando no tengas chocolate hasta en la nariz, Nnona—se burló Waverly –no más donas para ustedes—

-¡¿Que?! – gritaron las tres mujeres

-Wave—llamo Nicole

-No—

Willa solo se puso a reír al ver que tanto Nicole como Wynnona hacían pucheros, eso siempre funcionaba con Waverly. La mayor de las Earps podía decir que estaba feliz de estar con su familia, sin Bobo manipulándolas y deshaciéndose de los renevants


End file.
